1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game tables and more specifically to a rotary pool and air powered hockey game table, which provides either a full size pool table or an air powered hockey table by rotation of a combination game table.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a combination full size pool table and air powered hockey table in one rotatable structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,581 to Neuharth discloses a pivotable playing table. A billiard table is pivotally supported by two pedestals in either a horizontal or vertical position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,564 to Tsai discloses an air system structure of rotary game table. A double sided game surface is pivotally retained in a game table base. The double sided game surface includes table soccer on one surface and an air powered hockey table on the opposite surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,797 discloses a game table with using modes convertible by way of rotation. A table body is pivotally retained in a table frame. The table body includes table soccer on one surface and a pool table on the opposite surface.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a rotary pool and air powered hockey game table, which provides either a full size pool table or an air powered hockey table by rotation of a combination game table and manipulation of index pins or pivotal support arms.
The present invention provides a rotary pool and air powered hockey game table with a combination game table that is rotated to provide either a full size pool table or an air powered hockey table. A rotary pool and air powered hockey game table (rotary game table) includes a combination game table two side support members and at least one cross member. The combination game table includes a full size pool table surface formed on one side of the combination game table and an air powered hockey table surface formed on the opposite side. The size of the pool table surface is the same as a regulation size pool table. A plurality of pool ball pockets are formed in the pool table surface that are sized to receive normal sized pool balls. A net is preferably used to capture a billiard ball that falls into one of the pool ball pockets. However, other devices may be used to capture a billiard ball that falls into a pool ball pocket, such as a plastic molded pocket.
The air powered hockey table surface includes a plurality of air holes formed through the table surface. A diffuser plate is disposed below the air powered hockey table surface. An air blower is preferably retained in a sliding drawer between the pool table surface and the diffuser plate. An air hole is formed through the diffuser plate to receive an output of the air blower. The air blower draws air from inside the combination game table and pushes the air through the plurality of air holes. A puck slot is disposed on each end of the air powered hockey table to provide scoring in a game of air powered hockey.
Preferably, at least one accessory retainer is terminated on each end with a single side support member. The at least one cross member is also terminated on each end by a single side support member. The combination game table is pivotally retained by a side support member on each end thereof. At least one locking pin device is disposed in each side support member. Each locking pin device is preferably spring loaded such that a spring..pin is in a normally extended position. At least one pin cavity is formed in each end of the combination game table to receive the at least one: locking pin. The at least one locking pin is withdrawn from the at least one pin cavity to allow the game table to be rotated. A separate locking pin may also be used that is withdrawn from each side support member.
A second embodiment of a rotary game table includes a combination game table, two side support members, at least two pivotal support arms and at least one cross member. The combination game table is the same as in the first embodiment. Preferably, at least one accessory retainer acts as the at least one cross member. The at least one accessory retainer is terminated on each end with a single side support member. The combination game table is pivotally retained by one side support member on each end thereof. Each pivotal support arm is pivotally attached to one end of one side support member. The pivotal support arms are swung such that they are parallel with the side support members when rotating the combination game table. Each pivotal support arm is attachable to a single accessory retainer with any suitable quick release fastener. The at least one locking pin device may also be disposed in each side support member.
A third embodiment of a rotary game table includes a combination game table, two side support members, and at least one cross member. The combination game table is the same as in the first embodiment. The at least one cross member is terminated on each end with a single side support member. The combination game table is pivotally retained by one side support member on each end thereof. At least one locking pin device is disposed in each side support member.
A pivotal support arm may be substituted for the at least one locking pin device. Each pivotal support arm would be pivotally attached to one end of one side support member. The
A pivotal support arms are swung such that they are parallel with the side support members when rotating the combination game table. Each pivotal support arm is attachable to a single cross member with any suitable quick release fastener.
At least one of the two side support members is preferably configured to retain game accessories such as a plurality of billiard balls, cue sticks, a rack, a puck, and two hockey paddles. A plurality of game accessories is defined by at least two billiard balls.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary game table, which provides the choice of playing billiards or air powered hockey in a single space by the rotation of a combination game table.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.